


Even If It Kills You

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: A captive Barry Allen verses an obsessive Eobard Thawne. One-shot





	Even If It Kills You

Although Thawne was one of his more diabolical and clever enemies, he still relied a lot on simple tactics to break down Barry’s will. Namely, going days without giving him food or water. Two and a half days in and Barry’s throat was on fire. He could barely lift his head up anymore, so instead he lied down, chained to the barren mattress like an abandoned dog.

Just when he had given up hope Eobard would return, the yellow speedster came with a bottle of water. Barry half expected Eobard to drink it right in front of him. But as it turned out, Eobard was feeling unusually nice today. Without even waiting for Barry to ask, he brought the bottle to his lips. Barry drank eagerly, not even caring if it was drugged, so long as it brought him much needed relief.

“Steady. Don’t choke on it, Barry,” Eobard said softly. All-too-soon, there was no more water left. Barry lied back down as the professor spoke again, “And to think you were once my idol. Now you’re like a useless housecat. I saw you waiting for my return. Pathetic….but cute.”

Barry didn’t respond, couldn’t respond really. He knew Thawne was right. These long months of seclusion and torture had transformed him, made him into nothing more than a pet. Even if Barry did escape, could he go back to being the Scarlet Speedster that saved lives? Could he ever stop crime again, without remembering his days of captivity?

But when Thawne started to pet his hair, Barry had enough. He pushed the offending hand away, causing the evil professor to give him a look of disapproval.

“No no, Barry,” he chided him like he was nothing more than a misbehaving child, “Don’t fight me. Don’t ever reject my affections. It makes me angry and I won’t be responsible for what happens to you if you do that.”

“Go to hell.”

Thawne’s hand came for Barry’s head once more. But this time instead of a gentle touch, he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him up. Barry gritted his teeth at the pain. He was being dangled by his enemy, who sat next to him now that they were eye level with each other. Finally, after a few long seconds, Thawne let go. Barry knew better than to try and lie back down.

“And to think I came here thinking we could both have fun. But you always want to do things the hard way, so you won’t get any pleasure.”

Barry snapped his eyes shut, tears leaking from the ducts. It was going to happen again. How many times had it been now? 20? 40? He had lost count.

“Just….let me go.”

Eobard came closer, until their lips were almost touching. Barry could smell his minty breath puffing against his face. He was disgusted with himself when he realized that he wasn’t pushing Eobard away this time.

“This is your home now. And I’ll make you happy to be mine.”

He kissed him, passionately, holding onto the small of Barry’s back with strong arms. Eobard withdrew and whispered in his ear.

“Even if it kills you.”


End file.
